


Makoto's... Curse?

by AnnaTachibana



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTachibana/pseuds/AnnaTachibana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Nagisa finds out that Makoto is surprisingly not popular at school…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto's... Curse?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me out of nowhere while I was thinking about a comic plot for a doujinshi. Since my drawing abilities are really low, I gave up on that, but still wanted to use the idea somehow. Thing is, I wasn't really in the mood to write a ~serious~ fanfiction text, so that's why it is written as dialogue only.  
> Since each boy has a different way of addressing eachother, I hope you'll have no problem in telling them apart ^^

"How can this be? Mako-chan is super cool and handsome!".   
"It is indeed strange for Makoto senpai to not get attention from the girls. According to the data I’ve gathered, he has all the qualities the ordinary female teenager looks for in a partner.”  
“Guys, it’s just how it is. And it really doesn’t bother me!”  
“Makoto doesn’t want any of that.”   
“How do you know, Haru-chan? You already have water, but what if Mako-chan is lonely?”  
“Makoto, you lonely?”  
“I-I’m not!”  
“There.”  
” Ahhh, come on, let’s drop this… I’m getting embarassed here…”

===== minutes later =====

"Nagisa-kun, senpai told you to drop it!"  
“No way! I will find the secret behind Mako-chan’s lack of popularity! Ah, those girls are from their class! HEY YOU!!!”

 

"Eh? What we think about Tachibana-kun?"  
“Yes. We are making a popularity research poll… For class!”  
“Okay… Well, he’s very kind and handsome.”  
“He’s very reliable too!”  
“And have you seen his lovely smile?”  
“His smile is so peaceful and made of rainbows… Ahhh”  
“blahblahblah cute blahblah”  
“blahblah adorable blahblah”  
“Blahblah kitten blahblah”

"Nagisa-kun, they’ve been fangirling for 10 minutes now. Shouldn’t we stop them?"  
“Straaaaange…. Sooo, any of you ever tried asking him out?”  
“!!!!!!!!!”  
“You have no idea, do you.”  
“We need to go, forget we ever had this conversation!”

 

"What just happened?"

===== the next day =====

  
“I really shouldn’t be here….”  
“It’s okay. We won’t tell anyone.”  
“Can I s-see?”  
“Of course! Here, a picture of Mako-chan holding a cat. Is what you wanted, right?”  
“Ah! Heavens!”  
“Now, tell me everything.”  
“There is a legend…”  
“…. a legend?”  
“You do realize this is high school, right?  
“Rei-chan, shhhhh”  
“…that any girl who tries to get close to Tachibana-kun will see the most terrifying sight.”  
“Nagisa-kun, you know anything about this?”  
“No!”  
“It’s true! My best friend asked him out on year one and she felt an eerie presence and then she saw it! Behind Tachibana! T-the ghost!!”  
“Waaaaaaa”  
“Earlier this year, another of my friends asked him to the movies, he refused, but she still felt a cold pair of eyes following her around for a whole week, it was super scary!!”  
“No way! So, Mako-chan is…”  
“Makoto-senpai is…”  
“He’s cursed!!”

===== after school =====

"What do we do Rei-chan? Mako-chan’s love life is in danger because of a jealous ghost!"  
“Maybe we should take him to an exorcist.”  
“There’s noooooo waaaay he would accept that! And he’ll freak out so much if we tell him!”  
“What I find strange is, if the ghost appears before girls who get close to Makoto-senpai, how come Gou-kun has never seen it?”  
“Maybe they don’t see her as a threat.”  
“We should tell Haruka-senpai.”  
“Yeah, I agree!”

  
“Makoto is cursed? What are you talking about?”  
“We talked to the girls in your class, Haru-chan! One of them asked him out and saw a ghost!”  
“And the other tried to invite him to the movies and felt an evil presence following her for days!”  
“Tsk. Bullshit.”  
“Don’t say thaaaaat! Don’t you want to help him?”  
“Makoto doesn’t need any spiritual help.”  
“Target coming out of school building. Drop subject.”  
“Wait, someone’s calling him… Ah! He went back?”  
“…”  
“I think I see a girl talking to him. They are smiling.”  
“Rei-chan… Are you also feeling like the air is heavier?”  
“Yes. And…. AH! I’m sure I felt a cold wind just now! Haruka-senpai, did you- eh? Where did he go?”  
“Over there…”  
“He’s standing behind Makoto-senpai…”  
“And the girl looks terrified….”  
“Ah.”  
“Ah.”

 


End file.
